This invention is in the field of antiinflammatory pharmaceutical agents and specifically relates to compounds, compositions and methods for treating disorders mediated by cyclooxygenase-2 or 5-lipoxygenase, such as inflammation and allergic conditions such as asthma.
Prostaglandins play a major role in the inflammation process, and the inhibition of prostaglandin production, especially production of PGG2, PGH2 and PGE2, has been a common target of antiinflammatory drug discovery. However, common non-steroidal antiinflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) that are active in reducing the prostaglandin-induced pain and swelling associated with the inflammation process are also active in affecting other prostaglandin-regulated processes not associated with the inflammation process. Thus, use of high doses of most common NSAIDs can produce severe side effects, including life threatening ulcers, that limit their therapeutic potential. An alternative to NSAIDs is the use of corticosteroids, which have even more drastic side effects, especially when long term therapy is involved.
Previous NSAIDs have been found to prevent the production of prostaglandins by inhibiting enzymes in the human arachidonic acid/prostaglandin pathway including the enzyme cyclooxygenase (COX). The recent discovery of an inducible enzyme associated with inflammation (named xe2x80x9ccyclooxygenase-2 (COX-2)xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cprostaglandin G/H synthase IIxe2x80x9d) provides a viable target of inhibition which more effectively reduces inflammation and produces fewer and less drastic side effects.
In another portion of the arachidonic acid pathway, physiologically active leukotrienes, such as leukotriene B4 (LTB4), leukotriene C4 (LTC4) and leukotriene D4 (LTD4) and other metabolites, are produced by the 5-lipoxygenase-mediated (5-LO) oxidation of arachidonic acid. These leukotrienes have been implicated in various inflammation-related disorders and allergic diseases, and thus compounds which inhibit 5-lipoxygenase are useful in the treatment of disease states in which leukotrienes play an important role.
It is believed that selective dual inhibitors of both cyclooxygenase-2 and 5-lipoxygenase, which affect the two enzymes at low concentrations, will more completely and permanently affect the damage caused by the various diseases and disorders mediated by cyclooxygenase-2 and 5-lipoxygenase but without the gastrointestinal side effects associated with traditional NSAIDs.
The references below that disclose antiinflammatory activity, show continuing efforts to find a safe and effective antiinflammatory agent. The novel compounds disclosed herein are such safe and also effective antiinflammatory agents furthering such efforts. The compounds disclosed herein preferably selectively inhibit cyclooxygenase-2 over cyclooxygenase-1.
Compounds which selectively inhibit cyclooxygenase-2 have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,380,738, 5,344,991, 5,393,790 and WO documents WO94/15932, WO94/27980, WO95/00501, WO94/13635, WO94/20480, and WO94/26731.
Compounds which inhibit 5-lipoxygenase have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,364,877, 5,302,603, 5,234,950, 5,098,932 and 5,354,865, among others.
Compounds which inhibit both cyclooxygenase and 5-lipoxygenase have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,051,518, 5,298,521, 5,242,940, 5,234,939, and 5,356,898, among others. However, these previous mixed inhibitors do not selectively inhibit cyclooxygenase-2 and therefore still cause the gastrointestinal side effects which substantially reduce their usage and effectiveness.
The invention""s compounds are found to show usefulness as dual inhibitors of cyclooxygenase-2 and 5-lipoxygenase with minimal side effects.
A class of compounds useful in treating cyclooxygenase-2 and 5-lipoxygenase-mediated disorders is defined by Formula I: 
wherein A is a 5- or 6-member ring substituent selected from partially unsaturated or unsaturated heterocyclo and carbocyclic rings, wherein A is optionally substituted with a radical selected from acyl, halo, alkyl, haloalkyl, cyano, nitro, carboxyl, alkoxy, oxo, aminocarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, carboxyalkyl, cyanoalkyl, and hydroxyalkyl;
wherein Y is one or more radicals selected from alkyl, alkynyl, alkenyl, hydroxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, arylaminoalkyl, acyl, aryl, aralkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heterocyclo and heterocycloalkyl;
wherein R1 is one or more substituents selected from heterocyclo, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl and aryl, wherein R1 is optionally substituted at a substitutable position with one or more radicals selected from alkyl, haloalkyl, cyano, carboxyl, alkoxycarbonyl, hydroxyl, hydroxyalkyl, haloalkoxy, amino, alkylamino, arylamino, nitro, alkoxyalkyl, alkylsulfinyl, halo, alkoxy and alkylthio;
wherein R2 is selected from alkyl and amino;
wherein R3 is a direct bond or a radical selected from 
xe2x80x83wherein R4 is selected from hydrido, hydroxyl, alkyl, aryl, heterocyclo and cycloalkyl;
wherein R5 is selected from hydrido, alkyl, aryl, heterocyclo and cycloalkyl; and
wherein R6 is selected from hydrido and hydroxyl; provided R2 is amino when A is pyrazolyl;
or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
Compounds of Formula I would be useful for, but not limited to, the treatment of inflammation in a subject, and for treatment of other inflammation-associated disorders, such as, as an analgesic in the treatment of pain and headaches, or as an antipyretic for the treatment of fever. For example, compounds of the invention would be useful to treat arthritis, including but not limited to rheumatoid arthritis, spondyloarthopathies, gouty arthritis, osteoarthritis, systemic lupus erythematosus and juvenile arthritis. Such compounds of the invention would be useful in the treatment of asthma, bronchitis, menstrual cramps, tendinitis, bursitis, skin-related conditions such as psoriasis, eczema, burns and dermatitis, and from post-operative inflammation including from ophthalmic surgery such as cataract surgery and refractive surgery. Compounds of the invention also would be useful to treat gastrointestinal conditions such as inflammatory bowel disease, Crohn""s disease, gastritis, irritable bowel syndrome and ulcerative-colitis, and for the prevention or treatment of cancer, such as colorectal cancer. Compounds of the invention would be useful in treating inflammation in such diseases as vascular diseases, migraine headaches, periarteritis nodosa, thyroiditis, aplastic anemia, Hodgkin""s disease, sclerodoma, rheumatic fever, type I diabetes, neuromuscular junction disease including myasthenia gravis, white matter disease including multiple sclerosis, sarcoidosis, nephrotic syndrome, Behcet""s syndrome, polymyositis, gingivitis, nephritis, hypersensitivity, swelling occurring after injury, myocardial ischemia, and the like. The compounds would also be useful in the treatment of ophthalmic diseases, such as retinitis, retinopathies, uveitis, ocular photophobia, and of acute injury to the eye tissue. The compounds would also be useful in the treatment of pulmonary inflammation, such as that associated with viral infections and cystic fibrosis. The compounds would also be useful for the treatment of certain central nervous system disorders such as cortical dementias including Alzheimer""s disease. The compounds of the invention are useful as anti-inflammatory agents, such as for the treatment of arthritis, with the additional benefit of having significantly less harmful side effects. These compounds would also be useful in the treatment of allergic rhinitis, respiratory distress syndrome, endotoxin shock syndrome, atherosclerosis and central nervous system damage resulting from stroke, ischemia and trauma. The compounds would also be useful in the treatment of pain, but not limited to postoperative pain, dental pain, muscular pain, and pain resulting from cancer.
Besides being useful for human treatment, these compounds are also useful for treatment of mammals, including horses, dogs, cats, rats, mice, sheep, pigs, etc.
The present compounds may also be used in co-therapies, partially or completely, in place of other conventional antiinflammatories, such as together with steroids, NSAIDs, LTB4 antagonists and LTA4 hydrolase inhibitors.
Suitable LTB4 inhibitors include, among others, ebselen, Bayer Bay-x-1005, Ciba Geigy compound CGS-25019C, Leo Denmark compound ETH-615, Lilly compound LY-293111, Ono compound ONO-4057, Terumo compound TMK-688, Lilly compounds LY-213024, 264086 and 292728, Ono compound ONO-LB457, Searle compound SC-53228, calcitrol, Lilly compounds LY-210073, LY223982, LY233469, and LY255283, ONO compound ONO-LB-448, Searle compounds SC-41930, SC-50605 and SC-51146, and SKandF compound SKF-104493. Preferably, the LTB4 inhibitors are selected from ebselen, Bayer Bay-x-1005, Ciba Geigy compound CGS-25019C, Leo Denmark compound ETH-615, Lilly compound LY-293111, Ono compound ONO-4057, and Terumo compound TMK-688.
Suitable 5-LO inhibitors include, among others, masoprocol, tenidap, zileuton, pranlukast, tepoxalin, rilopirox, flezelastine hydrochloride, enazadrem phosphate, and bunaprolast.
The present invention preferably includes compounds which selectively inhibit cyclooxygenase-2 over cyclooxygenase-1 as well as inhibit the 5-lipoxygenase enzyme. Preferably, the compounds have a cyclooxygenase-2 IC50 of less than about 10 xcexcM, and also have a selectivity ratio of cyclooxygenase-2 inhibition over cyclooxygenase-1 inhibition of at least 10, and more preferably of at least 100, and inhibit 5-lipoxygenase at less than about 10 xcexcM. Even more preferably, the compounds have a cyclooxygenase-1 IC50 of greater than about 10 xcexcM, and more preferably of greater than 20 xcexcM and have a 5-lipoxygenase IC50 of less than about 1 xcexcM. Such preferred selectivity may indicate an ability to reduce the incidence of common NSAID-induced side effects.
A preferred class of compounds consists of those compounds of Formula I wherein A is selected from thienyl, oxazolyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isothiazolyl, isoxazolyl, pyrazolyl, cyclopentenyl, phenyl, and pyridyl, wherein A is optionally substituted with a radical selected from acyl, halo, lower alkyl, lower haloalkyl, oxo, cyano, nitro, carboxyl, lower alkoxy, aminocarbonyl, lower alkoxycarbonyl, lower carboxyalkyl, lower cyanoalkyl, and lower hydroxyalkyl; wherein Y is a radical selected from lower alkyl, lower alkynyl, lower alkenyl, lower hydroxyalkyl, lower aminoalkyl, lower alkylaminoalkyl, lower arylaminoalkyl, lower acyl, aryl, lower aralkyl, lower cycloalkyl, lower cycloalkylalkyl, 5- or 6-membered heterocyclo and lower heterocycloalkyl; wherein R1 is one or more substituents selected from 5- and 6-membered heterocyclo, lower cycloalkyl, lower cycloalkenyl and aryl selected from phenyl, biphenyl and naphthyl, where R1 is optionally substituted at a substitutable position with one or more radicals selected from lower alkyl, lower haloalkyl, cyano, carboxyl, lower alkoxycarbonyl, hydroxyl, lower hydroxyalkyl, lower haloalkoxy, amino, lower alkylamino, phenylamino, nitro, lower alkoxyalkyl, lower alkylsulfinyl, halo, lower alkoxy and lower alkylthio; wherein R2 is selected from lower alkyl and amino; wherein R3 is a direct bond or a radical selected from 
wherein R4 is selected from hydrido, hydroxyl, lower alkyl, phenyl, 5- and 6-membered heterocyclo and lower cycloalkyl; wherein R5 is selected from hydrido, lower alkyl, phenyl, 5- and 6-membered heterocyclo and lower cycloalkyl; and wherein R6 is selected from hydrido and hydroxyl; or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
A class of compounds of particular interest consists of those compounds of Formula I wherein A is a radical selected from thienyl, oxazolyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, pyrazolyl, cyclopentenyl, phenyl, and pyridyl, wherein A is optionally substituted with a radical selected from formyl, fluoro, chloro, bromo, methyl, trifluoromethyl, oxo, cyano, carboxyl, methoxy, aminocarbonyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, acetyl, carboxypropyl, and hydroxymethyl; wherein Y is a radical selected from ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, 1-propynyl, 2-propynyl, 1-butyn-3-yl, 1-propenyl, 2-propenyl, acetyl, dihydroxypropyl, hydroxyethyl, 1-amino-ethyl, 1-amino-propyl, 1-(N-methylamino)propyl, 1-(N,N-dimethylamino)propyl, 1-(N-phenylamino)propyl, triazolyl, thienyl, benzyl, phenylethyl, cyclohexylmethyl, cyclopentylethyl, triazolylmethyl, thienylmethyl and phenyl optionally substituted at a substitutable position with one or more radicals selected from fluoro, chloro, bromo, hydroxyl, methyl, and methoxy; wherein R1 is a substituent selected from thienyl, oxazolyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyridyl, and phenyl, where R1 is optionally substituted at a substitutable position with one or more radicals selected from methyl, trifluoromethyl, hydroxyl, hydroxymethyl, trifluoromethoxy, nitro, methoxymethyl, fluoro, chloro, bromo, methoxy and methylthio; wherein R2 is methyl or amino; wherein R3 is a direct bond or a radical selected from 
wherein R4 is selected from hydrido, hydroxyl, methyl, and phenyl; wherein R5 is selected from hydrido, methyl, and phenyl; and wherein R6 is selected from hydrido and hydroxyl; or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
Within Formula I there is a subclass of compounds of high interest represented by Formula II: 
wherein A is a ring substituent selected from thienyl, oxazolyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isothiazolyl, isoxazolyl, pyrazolyl, cyclopentenyl, phenyl, and pyridyl; wherein A is optionally substituted with a radical selected from acyl, halo, hydroxyl, lower alkyl, lower haloalkyl, oxo, cyano, nitro, carboxyl, lower alkoxy, aminocarbonyl, lower alkoxycarbonyl, lower carboxyalkyl, lower cyancalkyl, and lower hydroxyalkyl; wherein Y is selected from lower alkyl, lower alkenyl and lower alkynyl; wherein R1 is selected from 5- and 6-membered heterocyclo, lower cycloalkyl, lower cycloalkenyl and aryl selected from phenyl, biphenyl and naphthyl, wherein R1 is optionally substituted at a substitutable position with one or more radicals selected from lower alkyl, lower haloalkyl, cyano, carboxyl, lower alkoxycarbonyl, hydroxyl, lower hydroxyalkyl, lower haloalkoxy, amino, lower alkylamino, phenylamino, nitro, lower alkoxyalkyl, lower alkylsulfinyl, halo, lower alkoxy and lower alkylthio; wherein R2 is selected from lower alkyl and amino; and wherein R5 is selected from hydrido, lower alkyl, phenyl, 5- and 6-membered heterocyclo and lower cycloalkyl; provided R2 is amino when A is pyrazolyl; or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
A class of compounds of particular interest consists of those compounds of Formula II wherein A is selected from thienyl, oxazolyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, pyrazolyl, cyclopentenyl, phenyl, and pyridyl, wherein A is optionally substituted with a radical selected from formyl, fluoro, chloro, bromo, methyl, trifluoromethyl, oxo, cyano, carboxyl, methoxy, aminocarbonyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, acetyl, carboxypropyl, and hydroxymethyl; wherein Y is a radical selected from methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, propyl, butyl, propenyl, butenyl, propynyl and butynyl; wherein R1 is selected from thienyl, oxazolyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyridyl, and phenyl, where R1 is optionally substituted at a substitutable position with one or more radicals selected from methyl, trifluoromethyl, hydroxyl, hydroxymethyl, trifluoromethoxy, methoxymethyl, fluoro, chloro, bromo, methoxy and methylthio; wherein R2 is methyl or amino; and wherein R5 is selected from hydrido, methyl, and phenyl; or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
Within Formula I there is a second subclass of compounds of high interest represented by Formula III: 
wherein A is a ring substituent selected from thienyl, oxazolyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isothiazolyl, isoxazolyl, pyrazolyl, cyclopentenyl, phenyl, and pyridyl; wherein A is optionally substituted with a radical selected from acyl, halo, hydroxyl, lower alkyl, lower haloalkyl, oxo, cyano, nitro, carboxyl, lower alkoxy, aminocarbonyl, lower alkoxycarbonyl, lower carboxyalkyl, lower cyanoalkyl, and lower hydroxyalkyl; wherein Y is selected from lower alkyl, lower alkenyl and lower alkynyl; wherein R1 is selected from 5- and 6-membered heterocyclo, lower cycloalkyl, lower cycloalkenyl and aryl selected from phenyl, biphenyl and naphthyl, wherein R1 is optionally substituted at a substitutable position with one or more radicals selected from lower alkyl, lower haloalkyl, cyano, carboxyl, lower alkoxycarbonyl, hydroxyl, lower hydroxyalkyl, lower haloalkoxy, amino, lower alkylamino, phenylamino, nitro, lower alkoxyalkyl, lower alkylsulfinyl, halo, lower alkoxy and lower alkylthio; wherein R2 is selected from lower alkyl and amino; and wherein R5 is selected from hydrido and alkyl; or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
A class of compounds of particular interest consists of those compounds of Formula III wherein A is selected from thienyl, oxazolyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, pyrazolyl, cyclopentenyl, phenyl, and pyridyl, wherein A is optionally substituted with a radical selected from formyl, fluoro, chloro, bromo, methyl, trifluoromethyl, oxo, cyano, carboxyl, methoxy, aminocarbonyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, acetyl, carboxypropyl, and hydroxymethyl; wherein Y is selected from methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, propyl, butyl, propenyl, butenyl, propynyl and butynyl; wherein R1 is selected from thienyl, oxazolyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyridyl, and phenyl, where R1 is optionally substituted at a substitutable position with one or more radicals selected from methyl, trifluoromethyl, hydroxyl, hydroxymethyl, trifluoromethoxy, methoxymethyl, fluoro, chloro, bromo, methoxy and methylthio; wherein R2 is methyl or amino; and wherein R5 is selected from hydrido, and methyl; or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
A class of compounds of particular interest consists of those compounds of Formula I
[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]methyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]methyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]methyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]methyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocatbamate;
[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]methyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]methyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]methyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]methyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]methyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]methyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]methyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]methyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]methyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-phenyl-5-isoxazolyl]propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-isoxazolyl]propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-isoxazolyl]propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-isoxazolyl]propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-5-isoxazolyl]propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-5-isoxazolyl]propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-5-isoxazolyl]propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-phenyl-5-isoxazolyl]propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[3-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-isoxazolyl]propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-phenyl-2-thienyl]propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-thienyl]propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-thienyl]propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2-thienyl]propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-thienyl]propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-thienyl]propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-2-thienyl]propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[3-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-5-thienyl]propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-thienyl]propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-6-phenyl-3-pyridyl]propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-6-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-pyridyl]propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-6-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-pyridyl]propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-6-(4-methoxyphenyl)-3-pyridyl]propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[6-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-pyridyl]propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[6-[(4-aminosultonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-pyridyl]propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-6-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-3-pyridyl]propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-6-phenyl-3-pyridyl]propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-6-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-pyridyl]propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-phenyl-2-furyl]propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-furyl]propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-furyl]propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2-furyl]propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-furyl]propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-furyl]propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-2-furyl]propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-phenyl-2-furyl]propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-furyl]propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-1-propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-1-propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-1-propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-1-propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-1-propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-1-propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-1-propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-1-propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-1-propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-1-propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]-1-propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-1-propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]-1-propyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-2-propenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-2-propenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
1-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-2-propenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-2-propenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-2-propenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-2-propenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-2-propenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-2-propenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-2-propenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-2-propenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]-2-propenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-2-propenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]-2-propenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-propenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-propenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[3-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-2-propenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[3-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-2-propenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-propenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-propenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-propenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-propenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-propenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[1-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-propenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-propenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-2-propenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-2-propenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-2-propynyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-2-propynyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-2-propynyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-2-propynyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-2-propynyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-2-propynyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-2-propynyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-2-propynyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-2-propynyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-2-propynyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]-2-propynyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-2-propynyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]-2-propynyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-propynyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-propynyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[3-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-2-propynyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[3-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-2-propynyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-propynyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-propynyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-propynyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-propynyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-propynyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[1-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-propynyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-propynyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiccarbamate;
3-[4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-2-propynyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-2-propynyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[3-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[3-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[1-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
[[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-phenyl-5-isoxazolyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-isoxazolyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-isoxazolyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-isoxazolyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-5-isoxazolyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-5-isoxazolyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-5-isoxazolyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-phenyl-5-isoxazolyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[3-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-isoxazolyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-phenyl-2-thienyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-thienyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-thienyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2-thienyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-thienyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-thienyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-2-thienyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[3-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-5-thienyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-thienyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-6-phenyl-3-pyridyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-6-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-pyridyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[5-(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-6-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-pyridyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-6-(4-methoxyphenyl)-3-pyridyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[6-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-pyridyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[6-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-pyridyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-6-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-3-pyridyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-6-phenyl-3-pyridyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-6-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-pyridyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-phenyl-2-furyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-furyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-furyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2-furyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-furyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-furyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-2-furyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-phenyl-2-furyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-furyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbanate;
3-[[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]-1-methyl-2-propenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]phenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]phenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]phenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
4-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]phenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
4-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]phenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
4-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]phenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
4-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]phenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
4-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]phenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
4-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]phenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
4-[4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]phenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]phenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]phenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]phenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
4-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]phenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
4-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]phenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
4-[3-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]phenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[3-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]phenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]phenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
4-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]phenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
4-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]phenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]phenyl-N-hydrox-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
4-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]phenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
4-[1-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]phenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]phenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]phenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazol-1-yl phenyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
5-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]1,2,3-triazol-4-ylmethyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
5-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]1,2,3-triazol-4-ylmethyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
5-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]1,2,3-triazol-4-ylmethyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
5-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]1,2,3-triazol-4-ylmethyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
5-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]1,2,3-triazol-4-ylmethyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
5-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]1,2,3-triazol-4-ylmethyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
5-[5-(4-am nosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]1,2,3-triazol-4-ylmethyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
5-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]1,2,3-triazol-4-ylmethyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
5-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]1,2,3-triazol-4-ylmethyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
5-[4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-cyclohexyl-2-oxazolyl]1,2,3-triazol-4-ylmethyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
5-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]1,2,3-triazol-4-ylmethyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
5-[5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-4-cyclohexenyl-2-oxazolyl]1,2,3-triazol-4-ylmethyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
5-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]1,2,3-triazol-4-ylmethyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]cyclohexyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]cyclohexyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]cyclohexyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
4-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]cyclohexyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
4-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]cyclohexyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
4-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]cyclohexyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
4-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]cyclohexyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
4-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]cyclohexyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
4-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]cyclohexyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
4-[4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-cyclohexyl-2-oxazolyl]cyclohexyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]cyclohexyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-4-cyclohexenyl-2-oxazolyl]cyclohexyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
3-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]cyclohexyl-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-dithiocarbamate;
4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-2-oxazolebutanamide;
4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-5-phenyl-2-oxazolebutanamide;
4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-2-oxazolebutanamide;
5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-4-phenyl-2-oxazolebutanamide;
5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-2-oxazolebutanamnide;
5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-oxazolebutanamide;
5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-N-hydroxy-2-oxazolebutanamide;
5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-N-hydroxy-2-oxazolebutanamide;
5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-oxazolebutanamide;
5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-2-oxazolebutanamide;
N-hydroxy-N-methyl-4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-2-oxazolebutanamide;
5-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolebutanamide;
5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-4-phenyl-2-oxazolebutanamide;
4-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-2-oxazolebutanamide;
1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-5-phenyl-3-pyrazolebutanamide;
1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-pyrazolebutanamide;
1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-pyrazolebutanamide;
1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-methylphenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-pyrazolebutanamide;
1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-methylphenyl)-N-hydroxy-3-pyrazolebutanamide;
1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-fluoro-4-methylphenyl)-N-hydroxy-3-pyrazolebutanamide;
1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-3-pyrazolebutanamide;
4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-3-phenyl-5-isoxazole-N-methyl-butanamide;
4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-5-isoxazole-N-methyl-butanamide;
4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-5-isoxazole-N-methyl-butanamide;
4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-methoxyphenyl)-N-hydroxy-5-isoxazole-butanamide;
4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-N-hydroxy-5-isoxazole-butanamide;
4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-N-hydroxy-5-isoxazole-butanamide;
4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-5-isoxazole-butanamide;
4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-3-phenyl-5-isoxazole-N-methyl-butanamide;
3-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-isoxazolebutanamide;
4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-5-isoxazole-N-methyl-butanamide;
4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3-fluorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-5-isoxazole-N-methyl-butanamide;
4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3-fluorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-5-isoxazole-butanamide;
4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-5-isoxazole-butanamide;
3-(3-fluorophenyl)-4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-5-isoxazole-N-methyl-butanamide;
3-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-isoxazolebutanamide;
4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-phenyl-2-thiophenebutanamide;
4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-thiophenebutanamide;
4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-thiophenebutanamide;
[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-methoxyphenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-thiophenebutanamide;
[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-N-hydroxy-2-thiophenebutanamide;
[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-N-hydroxy-2-thiophenebutanamide;
[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-2-thiophenebutanamide;
[3-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-4-phenyl-5-thiophenebutanamide;
[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-thiophenebutanamide;
[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-6-phenyl-3-pyridinebutanamide;
[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-6-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-3-pyridinebutanamide;
[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-6-(4-fluorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-pyridinebutanamide;
[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-6-(4-methoxyphenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-pyridinebutanamide;
[6-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-N-hydroxy-3-pyridinebutanamide;
[6-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-fluoro-3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-N-hydroxy-3-pyridinebutanamide;
[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-6-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-pyridinebutanamide;
[5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-6-phenyl-3-pyridinebutanamide;
[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-6-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-pyridinebutanamide;
[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-phenyl-2-furanbutanamide;
[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-2-furanbutanamide;
[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-furanbutanamide;
[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2-furanbutanamide;
[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-N-hydroxy-2-furanbutanamide;
[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-N-hydroxy-2-furanbutanamide;
[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-furanbutanamide;
[4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-3-phenyl-2-furanbutanamide;
[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-furanbutanamide;
4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-5-phenyl-2-oxazolepropanamide;
4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-oxazolepropanamide;
5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-4-phenyl-2-oxazolepropanamide;
5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-oxazolepropanamide;
5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-oxazolepropanamide;
5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-oxazolepropanamide;
5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-oxazolepropanamide;
5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-oxazolepropanamide;
5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-oxazolepropanamide;
N-hydroxy-N-methyl-4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-2-oxazolepropanamide;
5-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolepropanamide;
5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-4-phenyl-2-oxazolepropanamide;
4-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-oxazolepropanamide;
1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-5-phenyl-3-pyrazolepropanamide;
1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-pyrazolepropanamide;
1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-pyrazolepropanamide;
1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-methylphenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-pyrazolepropanamide;
1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-methylphenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-pyrazolepropanamide;
1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-fluoro-4-methylphenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-pyrazolepropanamide;
1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-pyrazolepropanamide;
4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-3-phenyl-5-isoxazole-N-methyl-propanamide;
4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-5-isoxazole-N-methyl-propanamide;
4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-5-isoxazole-N-methyl-propanamide;
4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-methoxyphenyl)-N-hydroxy-5-isoxazole-N-methyl-propanamide;
4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-N-hydroxy-5-isoxazole-N-methyl-propanamide;
4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-N-hydroxy-5-isoxazole-N-methyl-propanamide;
4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-5-isoxazole-N-methyl-propanamide;
4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-3-phenyl-5-isoxazole-N-methyl-propanamide;
3-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-isoxazolepropanamide;
4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-phenyl-2-thiophenepropanamide;
4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-thiophenepropanamide;
4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-thiophenepropanamide;
[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-methoxyphenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-thiophenepropanamide;
[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-thiophenepropanamide;
[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-thiophenepropanamide;
[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-thiophenepropanamide;
[3-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-4-phenyl-5-thiophenepropanamide;
[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-thiophenepropanamide;
[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-6-phenyl-3-pyridinepropanamide;
[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-6-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-pyridinepropanamide;
[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-6-(4-fluorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-pyridinepropanamide;
[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-6-(4-methoxyphenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-pyridinepropanamide;
[6-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-pyridinepropanamide;
[6-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-fluoro-3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-pyridinepropanamide;
[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-6-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-pyridinepropanamide;
[5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-6-phenyl-3-pyridinepropanamide;
[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-6-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-pyridinepropanamide;
[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-phenyl-2-furanpropanamide;
[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-furanpropanamide;
[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-furanpropanamide;
[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-N-methyl-2-furanpropanamide;
[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-furanpropanamide;
[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-furanpropanamide;
[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-furanpropanamide;
[4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-phenyl-2-furanpropanamide;
[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-furanpropanamide;
4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-5-phenyl-2-oxazole-ethanamide;
4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-oxazole-ethanamide;
5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-4-phenyl-2-oxazole-ethanamide;
5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-oxazole-ethanamide;
5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-oxazole-ethanamide;
5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-oxazole-ethanamide;
5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-oxazole-ethanamide;
5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-oxazole-ethanamide;
5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-oxazole-ethanamide;
4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-5-phenyl-2-oxazole-ethanamide;
5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-oxazole-ethanamide;
5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-4-phenyl-2-oxazole-ethanamide;
4-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-oxazole-ethanamide;
[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-ethanamide;
1-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propenamide;
1-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propenamide;
1-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propenamide;
1-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propenamide;
1-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propenamide;
1-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propenamide;
1-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propenamide;
1-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propenamide;
1-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propenamide;
1-[4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propenamide;
1-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propenamide;
1-[5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propenamide;
1-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propenamide;
1-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propenamide;
1-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propenamide;
1-[3-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propenamide;
1-[3-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propenamide;
1-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propenamide;
1-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propenamide;
1-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propenamide;
1-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propenamide;
1-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl-5-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propenamide;
1-[1-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propenamide;
1-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propenamide;
1-[4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propenamide;
1-[4-[(4-chlorophenyl)-3-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propenamide;
1-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propynamide;
1-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propynamide;
1-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-2-oxazolyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propynamide;
1-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propynamide;
1-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propynamide;
1-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propynamide;
1-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propynamide;
1-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propynamide;
1-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propynamide;
1-[4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propynamide;
1-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propynamide;
1-[5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propynamide;
1-(4-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propynamide;
1-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propynamide;
1-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propynamide;
1-[3-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propynamide;
1-[3-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propynamide;
1-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propynamide;
1-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propynamide;
1-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propynamide;
1-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propynamide;
1-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propynamide;
1-[1-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propynamide;
1-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propynamide;
1-[4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propynamide;
1-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-[(4-methylsulfdnyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-5-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-oxazolyl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-4-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-oxazolyl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-oxazolyl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-oxazolyl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-(5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-methoxhenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-oxazolyl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-oxazolyl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-oxazolyl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[N-hydroxy-N-methyl-4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-(5-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-4-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-(4-4(4-chlorophenyl)-5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-oxazolyl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-methylphenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-methylphenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-fluoro-4-methylphenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[1-(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-3-phenyl-5-isoxazolyl]-N-methyl-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-5-isoxazolyl]-N-methyl-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[4-[4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-5-isoxazolyl]-N-methyl-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-methoxyphenyl)-N-hydroxy-5-isoxazolyl]-N-methyl-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-N-hydroxy-5-isoxazolyl]-N-methyl-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-N-hydroxy-5-isoxazolyl]-N-methyl-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-5-isoxazolyl]-N-methyl-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-3-phenyl-5-isoxazolyl]-N-methyl-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-isoxazolyl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-phenyl-2-thienyl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-thienyl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-thienyl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-methoxyphenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-thienyl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-thienyl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-thienyl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-thienyl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[[3-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-4-phenyl-5-thienyl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-thienyl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-6-phenyl-3-pyridyl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-6-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-pyridyl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-6-(4-fluorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-pyridyl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-6-(4-methoxyphenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-pyridyl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[[6-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-pyridyl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[[6-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-fluoro-3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-pyridyl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-6-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-pyridyl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[[5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-6-phenyl-3-pyridyl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[(5-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-6-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-pyridyl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-phenyl-2-furyl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-furyl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-furyl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-N-methyl-2-furyl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-furyl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-furyl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-furyl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[[4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-phenyl-2-furyl]-2-propynamide;
2-methyl-3-[[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-furyl]-2-propynamide;
[4-[[4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-benzamide;
[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-benzamide;
[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-benzamide;
[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-benzamide;
[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-benzamide;
[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-benzamide;
[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3-chloro-4-methoxy-phenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-benzamide;
[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-benzamide;
[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-benzamide;
[4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-benzamide;
[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-benzamide;
[5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-benzamide;
[4-(4-chlorophinyl)-5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-benzamide;
[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-benzamide;
[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-benzamide;
[3-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-benzamide;
[3-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-benzamide;
[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-benzamide;
[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-4-benzamide;
1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-methoxyhenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-benzamide;
[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-benzamide;
[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-benzamide;
[1-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-benzamide;
[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-benzamide;
[4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-2-benzamide;
[4-(4-chlorophepryl)-3-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-4-benzamide;
5-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-1,2,3-triazol-4-ylethanamide;
5-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-1,2,3-triazol-4-ylethanamide;
5-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-1,2,3-triazol-4-ylethanamide;
5-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-1,2,3-triazol-4-ylethanamide;
5-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-1,2,3-triazol-4-ylethanamide;
5-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-1,2,3-triazol-4-ylethanamide;
5-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-1,2,3-triazol-4-ylethanamide;
5-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-1,2,3-triazol-4-ylethanamide;
5-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-1,2,3-triazol-4-ylethanamide;
5-[4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-cyclohexyl-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-1,2,3-triazol-4-ylethanamide;
5-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-1,2,3-triazol-4-ylethanamide;
5-[5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-4-cyclohexenyl-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-1,2,3-triazol-4-ylethanamide;
5-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-1,2,3-triazol-4-ylethanamide;
3-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-cyclohexanamide;
3-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-cyclohexanamide;
3-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-cyclohexanamide;
4-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-cyclohexanamide;
4-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-cyclohexanamide;
4-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-cyclohexanamide;
4-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-cyclohexanamide;
4-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-cyclohexanamide;
4-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-cyclohexanamide;
4-[5-cyclohexyl-4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-cyclohexanamide;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-cyclohexanamide;
3-(4-cyclohexenyl-5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-cyclohexanamide;
3-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-3-cyclohexanamide;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]ethyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]ethyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]ethyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]ethyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]ethyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]ethyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]ethyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]ethyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]ethyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]ethyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]ethyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]ethyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]ethyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-phenyl-5-isoxazolyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-isoxazolyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-isoxazolyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-isoxazolyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-5-isoxazolyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-5-isoxazolyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-5-isoxazolyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-phenyl-5-isoxazolyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-isoxazolyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-phenyl-2-thienyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-thienyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-thienyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyrea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2-thienyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-thienyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-thienyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-2-thienyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[3-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-5-thienyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-thienyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-6-phenyl-3-pyridyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-6-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-pyridyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-6-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-pyridyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-6-(4-methoxyphenyl)-3-pyridyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-(6-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-pyridyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[6-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-pyridyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-6-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-3-pyridyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-6-phenyl-3-pyridyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-6-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-pyridyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-phenyl-2-furyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-furyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-furyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2-furyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nl-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-furyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-furyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-2-furyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-phenyl-2-furyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-furyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]methyl-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-2-propenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-2-propenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-2-propenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-2-propenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-2-propenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-2-propenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-2-propenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-2-propenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-2-propenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-2-propenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]-2-propenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-2-propenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]-2-propenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-propenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxrea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-propenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[3-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-2-propenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[3-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)-2-propenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-propenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-propenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-propenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-propenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-propenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[1-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-propenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-Nxe2x80x2-[1-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-propenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-2-propenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-2-propenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[5-[(4-metlhylsulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[3-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[3-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-chlorophenyl]-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[1-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[3-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[3-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyrea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[1-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[1-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyrea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-phenyl-5-isoxazolyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-isoxazolyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-isoxazolyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-isoxazolyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-5-isoxazolyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-5-isoxazolyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-5-isoxazolyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-phenyl-5-isoxazolyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-isoxazolyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-phenyl-2-thienyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-thienyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-thienyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2-thienyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-thienyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulforyl)phenyl]-3-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-thienyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-2-thienyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[3-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-5-thienyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-thienyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-6-phenyl-3-pyridyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-6-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-pyridyl]-1-methyl]-2-proynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-6-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-pyridyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-6-(4-methoxyphenyl)-3-pyridyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[6-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-pyridyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[6-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-pyridyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl)-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-6-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-3-pyridyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-6-phenyl-3-pyridyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-6-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-pyridyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-phenyl-2-furyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-furyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-furyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2-furyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-furyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-furyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-2-furyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-phenyl-2-furyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
3-[Nxe2x80x2-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-furyl]-1-methyl-2-propynyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-3-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]phenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]phenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[3-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]phenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]phenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]phenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]phenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]phenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]phenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]phenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]phenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]phenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[3-[5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]phenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]phenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[3-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]phenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[2-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]phenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[2-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]phenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]phenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]phenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[3-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]phenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]phenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[1-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]phenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]phenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-3-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]phenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]phenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-5-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]1,2,3-triazol-4-ylmethyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]1,2,3-triazol-4-ylmethyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]1,2,3-triazol-4-ylmethyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]1,2,3-triazol-4-ylmethyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]1,2,3-triazol-4-ylmethyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]1,2,3-triazoi-4-ylmethyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]1,2,3-triazol-4-ylmethyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]1,2,3-triazol-4-ylmethyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]1,2,3-triazol-4-ylmethyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-[4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-cyclohexyl-2-oxazolyl]1,2,3-triazol-4-ylmethyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]1,2,3-triazol-4-ylmethyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-[5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-4-cyclohexenyl-2-oxazolyl]1,2,3-triazol-4-ylmethyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]1,2,3-triazol-4-ylmethyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]cyclohexyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]cyclohexyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[3-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-phenyl-2-oxazolyl]cyclohexyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]cyclohexyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]cyclohexyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]cyclohexyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]cyclohexyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-2-oxazolyl]cyclohexyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[5-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-4-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-2-oxazolyl]cyclohexyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-5-cyclohexyl-2-oxazolyl]cyclohexyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]cyclohexyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[3-[5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-4-cyclohexenyl-2-oxazolyl]cyclohexyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[3-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolyl]cyclohexyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]methyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]methyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]methyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]methyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]methyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[[1-[(4-aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]methylxe2x80x2-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-methylphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]methyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]ethyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-methyl-3-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]phenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[3-[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-methylphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]phenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-3-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-thienyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea;
Nxe2x80x2-[[1-[4-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl]-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]methyl]-Nxe2x80x2-hydroxyurea; and
4-(4-fluorophenyl)-N-hydroxy-N-methyl-5-[(4-methylsulfonyl)phenyl]-2-oxazolepropanamide.
The term xe2x80x9chydridoxe2x80x9d denotes a single hydrogen atom (H). This hydrido radical may be attached, for example, to an oxygen atom to form a hydroxyl radical or two hydrido radicals may be attached to a carbon atom to form a methylene (xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94) radical. Where used, either alone or within other terms such as xe2x80x9chaloalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caminoalkylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9chydroxyalkylxe2x80x9d, the term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d embraces linear or branched radicals having one to about twenty carbon atoms or, preferably, one to about twelve carbon atoms. More preferred alkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylxe2x80x9d, radicals having one to about ten carbon atoms. Most preferred are lower alkyl radicals having one to about six carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, iso-amyl, hexyl and the like. The term xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d, embraces linear or branched radicals having at least one carbon-carbon double bond of two to about twenty carbon atoms or, preferably, one to about twelve carbon atoms. More preferred alkenyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkenylxe2x80x9d radicals having two to about six carbon atoms. Examples of alkenyl radicals include ethenyl, propenyl, allyl, propenyl, butenyl and 4-methylbutenyl. The term xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d denotes linear or branched radicals having two to about twenty carbon atoms or, preferably, two to about twelve carbon atoms. More preferred alkynyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkynylxe2x80x9d radicals having two to about ten carbon atoms. Most preferred are lower alkynyl radicals having two to about six carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include propynyl, propargyl, butynyl, and,the like. The terms xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9clower alkenylxe2x80x9d embrace radicals having xe2x80x9ccisxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ctransxe2x80x9d orientations, or alternatively, xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d orientations. The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d embraces saturated carbocyclic radicals having three to twelve carbon atoms. More preferred cycloalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower cycloalkylxe2x80x9d radicals having four to about eight carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl. The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkenylxe2x80x9d embraces partially unsaturated carbocyclic radicals having three to twelve carbon atoms. More preferred cycloalkenyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower cycloalkenylxe2x80x9d radicals having four to about eight carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include cyclobutenyl, cyclopentenyl and cyclohexenyl. The term xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d means halogens such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine. The term xe2x80x9chaloalkylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals wherein any one or more of the alkyl carbon atoms is substituted with halo as defined above. Specifically embraced are monohaloalkyl, dihaloalkyl and polyhaloalkyl radicals. A monohaloalkyl radical, for one example, may have either an iodo, bromo, chloro or fluoro atom within the radical. Dihalo and polyhaloalkyl radicals may have two or more of the same halo atoms or a combination of different halo radicals. xe2x80x9cLower haloalkylxe2x80x9d, embraces radicals having 1-6 carbon atoms. Examples of haloalkyl radicals include fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, heptafluoropropyl, difluorochloromethyl, dichlorofluoromethyl, difluoroethyl, difluoropropyl, dichloroethyl and dichloropropyl. The term xe2x80x9ccyanoalkylxe2x80x9d embraces linear or branched alkyl radicals having one to about ten carbon atoms any one of which may be substituted with one or more cyano radicals. More preferred cyanoalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower cyanoalkylxe2x80x9d radicals having one to six carbon atoms and one or more cyano radicals. Examples of such radicals include cyanomethyl, cyanoethyl, cyanopropyl, cyanobutyl and cyanohexyl. The term xe2x80x9chydroxyalkylxe2x80x9d embraces linear or branched alkyl radicals having one to about ten carbon atoms any one of which may be substituted with one or more hydroxyl radicals. More preferred hydroxyalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower hydroxyalkylxe2x80x9d radicals having one to six carbon atoms and one or more hydroxyl radicals. Examples of such radicals include hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, hydroxypropyl, hydroxybutyl and hydroxyhexyl. The terms xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9calkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d embrace linear or branched oxy-containing radicals each having alkyl portions of one to about ten carbon atoms. More preferred alkoxy radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkoxyxe2x80x9d radicals having one to six carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy and tert-butoxy. The term xe2x80x9calkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d embraces alkyl radicals having one or more alkoxy radicals attached to the alkyl radical, that is, to form monoalkoxyalkyl and dialkoxyalkyl radicals. The xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d radicals may be further substituted with one or more halo atoms, such as fluoro, chloro or bromo, to provide haloalkoxy radicals. More preferred haloalkoxy radicals are xe2x80x9clower haloalkoxyxe2x80x9d radicals having one to six carbon atoms and one or more halo radicals. Examples of such radicals include fluoromethoxy, chloromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoroethoxy, fluoroethoxy and fluoropropoxy. The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, means a carbocyclic aromatic system containing one, two or three rings wherein such rings may be attached together in a pendent manner or may be fused. The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d embraces aromatic radicals such as phenyl, naphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, indane and biphenyl. Aryl moieties may also be substituted at a substitutable position with one or more substituents selected independently from alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, carboxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, alkoxy, aralkoxy, amino, halo, nitro, alkylamino, acyl, cyano, carboxy, aminocarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl and aralkoxycarbonyl. The terms xe2x80x9cheterocyclyxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cheterocycloxe2x80x9d embrace saturated, partially unsaturated and unsaturated heteroatom-containing ring-shaped radicals, where the heteroatoms may be selected from nitrogen, sulfur and oxygen. Examples of saturated heterocyclo radicals include saturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocylic group containing 1 to 4 nitrogen atoms (e.g. pyrrolidinyl, imidazolidinyl, piperidino, piperazinyl, etc.); saturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 2 oxygen atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms (e.g. morpholinyl, etc.); saturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 2 sulfur atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms (e.g., thiazolidinyl, etc.). Examples of partially unsaturated heterocyclo radicals include dihydrothiophene, dihydropyran, dihydrofuran and dihydrothiazole. The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d embraces unsaturated heterocyclo radicals. Examples of unsaturated heterocyclo radicals, also termed xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d, radicals include unsaturated 3 to 6 membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 4 nitrogen atoms, for example, pyrrolyl, pyrrolinyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, triazolyl (e.g., 4H-1,2,4-triazolyl, 1H-1,2,3-triazolyl, 2H-1,2,3-triazolyl, etc.) tetrazolyl (e.g. 1H-tetrazolyl, 2H-tetrazolyl, etc.), etc.; unsaturated condensed heterocyclo group containing 1 to 5 nitrogen atoms, for example, indolyl, isoindolyl, indolizinyl, benzimidazolyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, indazolyl, benzotriazolyl, tetrazolopyridazinyl (e.g., tetrazolo[1,5-b]pyridazinyl, etc.), etc.; unsaturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing an oxygen atom, for example, pyranyl, furyl, etc.; unsaturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing a sulfur atom, for example, thienyl, etc.; unsaturated 3- to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 2 oxygen atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms, for example, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, oxadiazolyl (e.g., 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,5-oxadiazolyl, etc.) etc.; unsaturated condensed heterocyclo group containing 1 to 2 oxygen atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms (e.g. benzoxazolyl, benzoxadiazolyl, etc.); unsaturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 2 sulfur atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms, for example, thiazolyl, thiadiazolyl (e.g., 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,5-thiadiazolyl, etc.) etc.; unsaturated condensed heterdcyclo group containing 1 to 2 sulfur atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms (e.g., benzothiazolyl, benzothiadiazolyl, etc.) and the like. The term also embraces radicals where heterocyclo radicals are fused with aryl radicals. Examples of such fused bicyclic radicals include benzofuran, benzothiophene, and the like. Said xe2x80x9cheterocyclo groupxe2x80x9d may also be substituted at a substitutable position with one or more substituents selected independently from alkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, carboxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, hydroxyl, alkoxy, aralkoxy, alkylaminoalkoxy, amino, halo, nitro, alkylamino, acyl, cyano, carboxy, aminocarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl and aralkoxycarbonyl. The term xe2x80x9calkylthioxe2x80x9d embraces radicals containing a linear or branched alkyl radical, of one to about ten carbon atoms attached to a divalent sulfur atom. More preferred alkylthio radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylthioxe2x80x9d radicals having alkyl radicals of one to six carbon atoms. Examples of such lower alkylthio-radicals are methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, butylthio and hexylthio. The term xe2x80x9calkylsulfinylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals containing a linear or branched alkyl radical, of one to ten carbon atoms, attached to a divalent xe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94 radical. More preferred alkylsulfinyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylsuifinylxe2x80x9d radicals having alkyl radicals of one to six carbon atoms. Examples of such lower alkylsulfinyl radicals include methylsulfinyl, ethylsulfinyl, butylsulfinyl and hexylsulfinyl. The term xe2x80x9csulfonylxe2x80x9d, whether used alone or linked to other terms such as alkylsulfonyl, denotes respectively divalent radicals xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94. xe2x80x9cAlkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d embraces alkyl radicals attached to a sulfonyl radical, where alkyl is defined as above. More preferred alkylsulfonyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d radicals having one to six carbon atoms. Examples of such lower alkylsulfonyl radicals include methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl and propylsulfonyl. The xe2x80x9calkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d radicals may be further substituted with one or more halo atoms, such as fluoro, chloro or bromo, to provide haloalkylsulfonyl radicals. The terms xe2x80x9csulfamylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caminosulfonylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csulfonamidylxe2x80x9d denote NH2O2Sxe2x80x94. The term xe2x80x9caralkylxe2x80x9d embraces aryl-substituted alkyl radicals. Preferred aralkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower aralkylxe2x80x9d radicals where the alkyl radicals are of 1-6 carbons. Examples of such lower aralkyl radiclas include benzyl, diphenylmethyl, triphenylmethyl, phenylethyl, and diphenylethyl. The aryl in said aralkyl may be additionally substituted with halo, alkyl, alkoxy, halkoalkyl and haloalkoxy. The terms benzyl and phenylmethyl are interchangeable. The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylalkylxe2x80x9d, embraces cycloalkyl-substituted alkyl radicals. Preferred cycloalkylalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower cycloalkylalkylxe2x80x9d radicals where the alkyl radicals are of 1-6 carbons. Examples of such radicals include cyclohexylmethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, cyclobutylmethyl, cyclohexylethyl, and cyclopentylpropyl. The term xe2x80x9cheterocycloalkylxe2x80x9d embraces heterocyclo-substituted alkyl radicals. Preferred heterocycloalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower heterocycloalkylxe2x80x9d radicals where the alkyl radicals are of 1-6 carbons and the heterocyclo radicals have 5- or 6-members. Examples of such radicals include triazolylmethyl, triazolylethyl, thienylmethyl, furylethyl, and piperidinomethyl. The heterocyclo in said heterocycloalkyl may be additionally substituted with halo, alkyl, alkoxy, halkoalkyl and haloalkoxy. The term xe2x80x9cacylxe2x80x9d denotes a radical provided by the residue after removal of hydroxyl from an organic acid. Examples of such acyl radicals include alkanoyl and aroyl radicals. The alkanoyl radicals may be substituted or unsubstituted, such as formyl, acetyl, propionyl (propanoyl), butanoyl (butyryl), isobutanoyl (isobutyryl), valeryl (pentanoyl), isovaleryl, pivaloyl, hexanoyl or the like. The terms xe2x80x9ccarboxyxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccarboxylxe2x80x9d, whether used alone or with other terms, such as xe2x80x9ccarboxyalkylxe2x80x9d, denotes xe2x80x94CO2H. The terms xe2x80x9ccarboxyalkylxe2x80x9d embrace radicals having a carboxy radical as defined above, attached to an alkyl radical. More preferred carboxyalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower carboxyalkylxe2x80x9d radicals having alkyl portions of 1-6 carbons. The term xe2x80x9ccarbonylxe2x80x9d, whether used alone or with other terms, such as xe2x80x9calkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d, denotes xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94. The term xe2x80x9calkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d means a radical containing an alkoxy radical, as defined above, attached via an oxygen atom to a carbonyl radical. Examples of such xe2x80x9calkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d ester radicals include substituted or unsubstituted methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl and hexyloxycarbonyl. The terms xe2x80x9calkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9carylcarbonylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9caralkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d include radicals having alkyl, aryl and aralkyl radicals, as defined above, attached via an oxygen atom to a carbonyl radical. Examples of such radicals include substituted or unsubstituted methylcarbonyl, ethylcarbonyl, phenylcarbonyl and benzylcarbonyl. The term xe2x80x9caminoalkylxe2x80x9d embraces alkyl radicals substituted with amino radicals. More preferred are xe2x80x9clower aminoalkylxe2x80x9d radicals. Examples of such radicals include aminomethyl, aminoethyl, and the like. The term xe2x80x9calkylaminoxe2x80x9d denotes amino groups which have been substituted with one or two alkyl radicals. More preferred are xe2x80x9clower N-alkylaminoxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9clower N,N-dialkylaminoxe2x80x9d. Examples of such radicals include N-methylamino, N-ethylamino, N,N-dimethylamino, N,N-diethylamino and the like. The term xe2x80x9carylaminoxe2x80x9d denotes amino groups which have been substituted with one or more aryl radicals. Examples of such radicals include N-phenylamino and N-naphthylamino. The xe2x80x9carylaminoxe2x80x9d radicals may be further substituted on the aryl ring portion of the radical. The term xe2x80x9calkylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d denotes aminoalkyl groups which have been substituted with one or two alkyl radicals, as defined above. More preferred are xe2x80x9clower N-alkylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9clower N,N-dialkylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d, where lower alkyl is defined above. Examples of such radicals include N-methylaminoethyl, N-ethylaminopropyl, N,N-dimethylaminoethyl, N,N-diethylaminomethyl, and the like. The term xe2x80x9carylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d denotes aminoalkyl groups which have been substituted with one or more aryl radicals, as defined above. More preferred is xe2x80x9clower N-arylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d, where lower aminoalkyl is defined above. Examples of such radicals include N-phenylaminoethyl and N-phenylaminopropyl. The xe2x80x9carylaminoalkylxe2x80x9d radicals may be further substituted on the aryl ring portion of the radical. The term xe2x80x9caminocarbonylxe2x80x9d denotes an amide group of the formula xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NH2.
When the above radicals are included as linker moiety xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d in Formulas I-III, such radicals are divalent radicals. For terms such as aralkyl, and heterocycloalkyl, the moiety may be linked to xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cR3xe2x80x9d through a divalent alkyl radical, or through the alkyl radical at one end and the aryl or heteroaryl portion at the other. The use of heterocyclo and aryl moieties includes divalent attachment at substitutable sites.
The present invention comprises a pharmaceutical composition comprising a therapeutically-effective amount of a compound of Formulas I-III in association with at least one pharmaceutically-acceptable carrier, adjuvant or diluent.
The present invention also comprises a method of treating inflammation or inflammation-associated disorders in a subject, the method comprising treating the subject having or susceptible to such inflammation or disorder, with a therapeutically-effective amount of a compound of Formulas I-III. The method includes prophylactic or chronic treatment, especially in the case of arthritis and other inflammatory conditions which can lead to deterioration in the joints.
Also included in the family of compounds of Formula I are the stereoisomers and tautomers thereof. Compounds of the present invention can possess one or more asymmetric carbon atoms and are thus capable of existing in the form of optical isomers as well as in the form of racemic or nonracemic mixtures thereof. Accordingly, some of the compounds of this invention may be present in racemic mixtures which are also included in this invention. The optical isomers can be obtained by resolution of the racemic mixtures according to conventional processes, for example by formation of diastereoisomeric salts by treatment with an optically active acid or base. Examples of appropriate acids are tartaric, diacetyltartaric, dibenzoyltartaric, ditoluoyltartaric and camphorsulfonic acid and then separation of the mixture of diastereoisomers by crystallization followed by liberation of the optically active bases from these salts. A different process for separation of optical isomers involves the use of a chiral chromatography column optimally chosen to maximize the separation of the enantiomers. Still another available method involves synthesis of covalent diastereoisomeric molecules by reacting an amine functionality of precursors to compounds of Formula I with an optically pure acid in an activated form or an optically pure isocyanate. Alternatively, diastereomeric derivatives can be prepared by reacting a carboxyl functionality of precursors to compounds of Formula I with an optically pure amine base. The synthesized diastereoisomers can be separated by conventional means such as chromatography, distillation, crystallization or sublimation, and then hydrolyzed to deliver the enantiomerically pure compound. The optically active compounds of Formula I can likewise be obtained by utilizing optically active starting materials. These isomers may be in the form of a free acid, a free base, an ester or a salt.
Also included in the family of compounds of Formula I are the pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof. The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically-acceptable saltsxe2x80x9d embraces salts commonly used to form alkali metal salts and to form addition salts of free acids or free bases. The nature of the salt is not critical, provided that it is pharmaceutically-acceptable. Suitable pharmaceutically-acceptable acid addition salts of compounds of Formula I may be prepared from an inorganic acid or from an organic acid. Examples of such inorganic acids are hydrochloric, hydrobromic, hydroiodic, nitric, carbonic, sulfuric and phosphoric acid. Appropriate organic acids may be selected from aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, aromatic, araliphatic, heterocyclo, carboxylic and sulfonic classes of organic acids, example of which are formic, acetic, propionic, succinic, glycolic, gluconic, lactic, malic, tartaric, citric, ascorbic, glucuronic, maleic, fumaric, pyruvic, aspartic, glutamic, benzoic, anthranilic, mesylic, salicylic, p-hydroxybenzoic, phenylacetic, mandelic, embonic (pamoic), methanesulfonic, ethanesulfonic, benzenesulfonic, pantothenic, toluenesulfonic, 2-hydroxyethanesulfonic, sulfanilic, stearic, cyclohexylaminosulfonic, algenic, xcex2-hydroxybutyric, salicylic, galactaric and galacturonic acid. Suitable pharmaceutically-acceptable base addition salts of compounds of Formula I include metallic salts made from aluminum, calcium, lithium, magnesium, potassium, sodium and zinc or organic salts made from N,Nxe2x80x2-dibenzylethylenediamine, chloroprocaine, choline, diethanolamine, ethylenediamine, meglumine (N-methylglucamine) and procaine. All of these salts may be prepared by conventional means from the corresponding compound of Formula I by reacting, for example, the appropriate acid or base with the compound of Formula I.
The compounds of the invention can be synthesized according to the following procedures of Schemes I-XXIV, wherein the R1-R6 substituents are as defined for Formula I-III, above, except where further noted. 
Synthetic Scheme I shows the preparation of amide derivatives 3, where one of Z or W is a leaving group. A substituted hydroxylamine or equivalent 2, is dissolved in anhydrous solvent such as THF or methylene chloride. A solution of sulfonylphenyl derivative 1 in anhydrous DMF is added and stirred at about 0xc2x0 C. to provide the sulfonylphenyl amide derivatives 3. In addition, hydroxydithiocarbamates can be prepared by the methods described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,521, and N-hydroxyamides can be prepared by the procedures described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,518, both of which are incorporated by reference. 
Synthetic Scheme II shows the preparation of pyrazole compounds embraced by Formula I where R is Z, (as defined in Scheme I) and Ra is a radical defined above for the substituents optionally substituted on A. In step 1, ketone 4 is treated with a base, preferably NaOMe or NaH, and an ester, or ester equivalent, to form the intermediate diketone 5 (in the enol form) which is used without further purification. In step 2, diketone 5 in an anhydrous protic solvent, such as absolute ethanol or acetic acid, is treated with the hydrochloride salt or the free base of a substituted hydrazine at reflux to afford a mixture of pyrazoles 6 and 7. Recrystallization from diethyl ether/hexane or chromatography affords 6 usually as a solid. Similar pyrazoles can be prepared by methods described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,146,721, 5,051,518, 5,134,142 and 4,914,121 which are incorporated by reference. 
Scheme III shows the four step procedure for forming pyrazoles 11 of the present invention (where Rb is alkyl) from ketones 8. In step 1, ketone 8 is reacted with a base, such as lithium bis(trimethylsilyl)amide or lithium diisopropylamide (LDA) to form the anion. In step 2, the anion is reacted with an acetylating reagent to provide diketone 9. In step 3, the reaction of diketone 9 with hydrazine or a substituted hydrazine, gives pyrazole 10. In step 4, the pyrazole 10 is oxidized with an oxidizing reagent, such as Oxone(copyright) (potassium peroxymonosulfate), 3-chloroperbenzoic acid (MCPBA) or hydrogen peroxide, to give a mixture of the desired 3-(alkylsulfonyl)phenyl-pyrazole 11 and the 5-(alkylsulfonyl)phenyl-pyrazole isomer. The desired pyrazole 11, usually a white or pale yellow solid, is obtained in pure form either by chromatography or recrystallization.
Alternatively, diketone 9 can be formed from ketone 8 by treatment with a base, such as sodium hydride, in a solvent, such as dimethylformamide, and further reacting with a nitrile to form an aminoketone. Treatment of the aminoketone with acid forms the diketone 9. Similar pyrazoles can be prepared by methods described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,431 which is incorporated by reference. 
Diaryl/heteroaryl thiophenes (where T is S, and Rb is alkyl) can be prepared by the methods described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,427,693, 4,302,461, 4,381,311, 4,590,205, and 4,820,827, and PCT documents WO 95/00501 and WO94/15932, which are incorporated by reference. Similar pyrroles (where T is N), furanones and furans (where T is O) can be prepared by methods described in PCT documents WO 95/00501 and WO94/15932. 
Diaryl/heteroaryl oxazoles can be prepared by the methods described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,743,656, 3,644,499 and 3,647,858, and PCT documents WO 95/00501 and WO94/15932, which are incorporated by reference. 
Diaryl/heteroaryl isoxazoles can be prepared by the methods described in PCT documents WO92/05162, and WO92/19604, and European Publication EP 26928 which are incorporated by reference. Sulfonamides 27 can be formed from the hydrated isoxazole 26 in a two step procedure. First, hydrated isoxazole 26 is treated at about 0xc2x0 C. with two or three equivalents of chlorosulfonic acid to form the corresponding sulfonyl chloride. In step two, the sulfonyl chloride thus formed is treated with concentrated ammonia to provide the sulfonamide derivative 27. 
Scheme VII shows the three step preparation of the substituted imidazoles 32 of the present invention. In step 1, the reaction of substituted nitrites (R1CN) 28 with primary phenylamines 29 in the presence of alkylaluminum reagents such as trimethylaluminum, triethylaluminum, dimethylaluminum chloride, diethylaluminum chloride in the presence of inert solvents such as toluene, benzene, and xylene, gives amidines 30. In step 2, the reaction of amidine 30 with 2-haloketones (where X is Br or Cl) in the presence of bases, such as sodium bicarbonate, potassium carbonate, sodium carbonate, potassium bicarbonate or hindered tertiary amines such as N,Nxe2x80x2-diisopropylethylamine, gives the 4,5-dihydroimidazoles 31 (where Rc is hydroxyl, Rd is hydrido and Re is alkyl, halo or hydrido). Some of the suitable solvents for this reaction are isopropanol, acetone and dimethylformamide. The reaction may be carried out at temperatures of about 20xc2x0 C. to about 90xc2x0 C. In step 3, the 4,5-dihydroimidazoles 31 may be dehydrated in the presence of an acid catalyst such as 4-toluenesulfonic acid or mineral acids to form the 1,2-disubstituted imidazoles 32 of the invention. Suitable solvents for this dehydration step are e.g., toluene, xylene and benzene. Trifluoroacetic acid can be used as solvent and catalyst for this dehydration step.
In some cases (e.g., where YR=methyl or phenyl) the intermediate 31 may not be readily isolable. The reaction, under the conditions described above, proceeds to give the targeted imidazoles directly.
Similarly, imidazoles can be prepared having the sulfonylphenyl moiety attached at position 2 and R1 attached at the nitrogen atom at position 1. Diaryl/heteroaryl imidazoles can be prepared by the methods described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,822,805, and PCT document WO 93/14082, which are incorporated by reference. 
The subject imidazole compounds 39 of this invention may be synthesized according to the sequence outlined in Scheme VIII. Aldehyde 33 may be converted to the protected cyanohydrin 34 by reaction with a trialkylsilyl cyanide, such as trimethylsilyl cyanide (TMSCN) in the presence of a catalyst such as zinc iodide (ZnI2) or potassium cyanide (KCN). Reaction of cyanohydrin 34 with a strong base followed by treatment with benzaldehyde 35 (where R2 is alkyl) and using both acid and base treatments, in that order, on workup gives benzoin 36. Examples of strong bases suitable for this reaction are lithium diisopropylamide (LDA) and lithium hexamethyldisilazane. Benzoin 36 may be converted to benzil 37 by reaction with a suitable oxidizing agent, such as bismuth oxide or manganese dioxide, or by a Swern oxidation using dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO) and trifluoroacetic anhydride. Benzil 37 may be obtained directly by reaction of the anion of cyanohydrin 34 with a substituted benzoic acid halide. Any of compounds 36 and 37 may be used as intermediates for conversion to imidazoles 38 (where R2 is alkyl) according to chemical procedures known by those skilled in the art and described by M. R. Grimmett, xe2x80x9cAdvances in Imidazole Chemistryxe2x80x9d in Advances in Heterocyclic Chemistry, 12, 104 (1970). The conversion of 37 to imidazoles 38 is carried out by reaction with ammonium acetate and an appropriate aldehyde (RYCHO) in acetic acid. Benzoin 36 may be converted to imidazoles 38 by reaction with formamide. In addition, benzoin 36 may be converted to imidazoles by first acylating with an appropriate acyl group (RYCOxe2x80x94) and then treating with ammonium hydroxide. Those skilled in the art will recognize that the oxidation of the sulfide (where R2 is methyl) to the sulfone may be carried out at any point along the way beginning with compounds 35, and including oxidation of imidazoles 38, using, for examples, reagents such as hydrogen peroxide in acetic acid, m-chloroperoxybenzoic acid (MCPBA) and potassium peroxymonosulfate (OXONE(copyright)).
Diaryl/heteroaryl imidazoles can be prepared by the methods described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,707,475, 4,686,231, 4,503,065, 4,472,422, 4,372,964, 4,576,958, 3,901,908, European publication EP 372,445, and PCT document WO 95/00501, which are incorporated by reference. 
Diaryl/heteroaryl cyclopentenes can be prepared by the methods described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,991, and PCT document WO 95/00501, which are incorporated by reference. 
Similarly, Synthetic Scheme X shows the procedure for the preparation of 1,2-diarylbenzene antiinflammatory agents 47 from 2-bromo-biphenyl intermediates 46 (prepared similar to that described in Synthetic Scheme IX) and the appropriate substituted phenylboronic acids. Using a coupling procedure similar to the one developed by Suzuki et al. [Synth. Commun., 11, 513 (1981)], intermediates 46 are reacted with the boronic acids in toluene/ethanol at reflux in the presence of a Pdxc2x0 catalyst, e.g., tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(0), and 2M sodium carbonate to give the corresponding 1,2-diarylbenzene antiinflammatory agents 47 of this invention. 
Diaryl/heteroaryl thiazoles can be prepared by the methods described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,051,250, 4,632,930, European Application EP 592,-664, and PCT document WO 95/00501, which are incorporated by reference. Isothiazoles can be prepared as described in PCT document WO 95/00501. 
Diaryl/heteroaryl pyridines can be prepared by the methods described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,169,857, 4,011,328, and 4,533,666, which are incorporated by reference. For example, Synthetic Scheme XII shows the procedure used to prepare 3-alkylcarbonylaminoalkyl pyridine antiinflammatory agents 53, 3-haloalkyl pyridine antiinflammatory agents 55, 3-hydroxyalkyl pyridine antiinflammatory agents 56, heteroatom substituted 3-alkyl pyridine antiinflammatory agents 58 and 3-aryloxyalkyl pyridine antiinflammatory agents 59 from the corresponding carbonitriles 51 (where Rf is hydrido, halo, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, aryl, alkylthio, alkylamino, aralkoxy, azido or allyloxy). The 3-alkylcarbonylaminoalkyl pyridine antiinflammatory agents 53 (where Rxe2x80x2 is alkyl) are prepared in a two step procedure from the carbonitriles 51. In step one, the carbonitrile 51 is reduced using reducing agents, such as diisobutyl aluminum hydride (DIBAL) in a solvent such as toluene or boranes in a solvent such as tetrahydrofuran at room temperature or reflux to form the aminoalkyl pyridines 52. Additional reducing reagent may be added to the solution. In step two, an acid chloride is added to the aminoalkyl pyridines 52 in a solvent such as ethyl ether or tetrahydrofuran and stirred to form the alkylcarbonylaminoalkyl pyridines 53. The 3-haloalkyl pyridine antiinflammatory agents 55 are prepared in a two step procedure from the carbonitriles 51. In step one, the carbonitriles 51 are reduced using agents, such as diisobutyl aluminum hydride (DIBAL) in a solvent such as toluene, at room temperature to form the aldehydes 54. The 3-hydroxyalkyl pyridines 56 also can be isolated from this reaction. In step two, a halogenating agent, such as diethylamino sulfur trifluoride (DAST) is added to the aldehyde 54 to form the haloalkyl pyridines 55. Reduction of aldehydes 54 with agents such as diisobutyl aluminum hydride (DIBAL) followed by methanol and water in methanol to yield the 3-hydroxyalkyl pyridines 56. Compound 56 is convertible to alkoxyalkyl and aralkoxyalkyl compounds 59 by sequential treatment first with a base and then with an alkyl or aralkyl halide. An example of a suitable base is sodium hydride. Examples of alkyl and aralkyl halides are methyl iodide and benzyl chloride. Alternatively, compound 56 may be converted to the haloalkyl compound 57 using a suitable halogenating agent, such as thionyl chloride. Under such circumstances, the hydrochloride salt may be isolated. This in turn may be converted to compounds 58 by reaction with the appropriate alcohol, thiol, or amine. It may be advantageous to carry out this reaction in the presence of a base. Examples of suitable alcohols are methanol, ethanol, benzyl alcohol and phenol. Examples of suitable thiols are n-butyl mercaptan, benzylthiol and thiophenol. Examples of suitable amines are dimethylamine, benzylamine, N-methylbenzylamine, aniline, N-methylaniline and diphenylamine. Examples of suitable bases are sodium hydride and potassium carbonate. Alternatively, amines are accessible by reaction of aldehyde 54 with a primary or secondary amine in the presence of a reducing agent. Examples of suitable primary amines are methyl amine and ethylamine. An example of a suitable secondary amine is dimethylamine. Suitable reducing agents include sodium cyanoborohydride and sodium borohydride. 
Scheme XIII shows a method to form the alkylsulfonylphenyl substituted compounds 61 of the current invention by oxidation of alkylthio or alkylsulfinyl derivatives 60. Aqueous-hydrogen peroxide (30%) is added to a suspension of a (methylthio)phenyl substituted compound 60 in acetic acid. The mixture is stirred while heating to about 100xc2x0 C. for about 2 hours. Alternatively, m-chloroperoxybenzoic acid (MCPBA), and other oxidizing agents [potassium peroxymonosulfate (OXONE(copyright))] can be used to form the sulfonyl radicals 61. 
Synthetic Scheme XIV shows the three step procedure used to prepare sulfonamide antiinflammatory agents 63 and the two step procedure used to prepare fluoromethyl sulfone antiinflammatory agents 64 from their corresponding methyl sulfones 62. In step one, THF solutions of the methyl sulfones 62 at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. are treated with an alkyllithium reagent, e.g., methyllithium, n-butyllithium, etc. In step two, the anions generated in step one are treated with an organoborane, e.g., triethylborane, tributylborane, etc., at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. then allowed to warm to ambient temperature prior to stirring at reflux. In step three, an aqueous solution of sodium acetate and hydroxylamine-O-sulfonic acid is added to provide the corresponding sulfonamide antiinflammatory agents 63 of this invention. As an alternative to the borane chemistry found in step two above, the base treated sulfone is reacted with an alkylsilane, such as (iodomethyl)trimethylsilane or (chloromethyl)trimethylsilane, at room temperature to give a silylalkylsulfone. The silylalkylsulfone is converted to a sulfinic acid salt by heating to about 90xc2x0 C. with tetrabutylammoniumfluoride. Treatment proceeds as in step three above to produce the sulfonamide.
Alternatively, the anion solutions generated in step one may be warmed to 0xc2x0 C. and treated with N-fluorodibenzenesulfonamide to provide the corresponding fluoromethyl sulfone antiinflammatory agents 64 of this invention. 
Synthetic Scheme XV shows a method of making the pyrazole ureas 69 of the present invention. In step 1, the dione 66 is formed from ketone 65 through the addition of a base, such as lithium bis(trimethylsilyl)amide or lithium diisopropylamide (LDA), followed by reacting with an appropriate acetylating reagent, such as (CO2CH3)2. Treatment of the dione 66 with a phenylhydrazide yields the pyrazole ester 67. The pyrazole ester 67 is reduced to the alcohol 68 by treatment with base and borane in THF. In step four, the alcohol 68 is reacted with triphenylphosphine, an alkyl azodicarboxylate (e.g. diisopropyl azodicarboxylate (DIAD) and diethyl azodicarboxylate (DEAD)), and bis(phenoxycarbonyl)hydroxylamine [prepared by the method of Stewart and Brooks, J.Org.Chem., 57, 5020-23 (1992)] in a solvent such as tetrahydrofuran (THF) at about 0xc2x0 C. to room temperature. Aminolysis with ammonium hydroxide yields the anti-inflammatory ureas 69 of the present invention. 
Scheme XVI shows a procedure for forming an alkynyl oxazole 74 (where R2 is amino), similar to that shown in Scheme V above. The ketone sulfonamide 71 is formed from ketone 70 through chlorosulfonation and ammonolysis with ammonium hydroxide in a solvent such as acetone. The ketone sulfonamide 71 is halogenated, such as with HBr in acetic acid and bromine, to form the haloketone sulfonamide 72. Substitution with butynoic acid in the presence of K2CO3, a crown ether such as 18-Crown-6 and dimethylacetamide (DMA) yields the alkynyl ketoester 73. Conversion of the alkynyl ester 73 to the alkynyl oxazole 74 proceeds as previously described in Scheme V. 
Synthetic Scheme XVII shows the procedures for forming heterocycloalkynyl ureas 76, heterocyclotriazole ureas 77 and heterocycloalkyl ureas 78, from the corresponding alkynes 74. The alkynes 74, such as formed in Scheme XVI, are halogenated, such as with N-bromosuccinimide (NBS) and 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis(2-methylpropionitrile (AIBN), to form the haloalkynes 75. The alkynyl halide 75 can be converted into the urea by a three step procedure. In the first step, the halide 75 is treated with bis(phenoxycarbonyl)hydroxylamine. Aminolysis with ammonium hydroxide yields the ureas 76 of the present invention. The alkynyl ureas 76 can be converted to heterocyclo-containing ureas 77, such as by treatment with azidotrimethylsilane, followed by acid. Alternatively, the alkynyl ureas 76 can be reduced, such as with hydrogen in the presence of catalyst (e.g., palladium) to yield the heterocycloalkyl ureas 78. 
Scheme XVIII shows a method of forming the alkenyl ureas 79, and diols 80 of the present invention from the appropriate alkynyl ureas 76. In Step one, treatment with diimide reduces the alkynyl ureas 77 to the alkenyl ureas 79. Oxidation of the alkenyl urea 79, such as with osmium tetraoxide and hydrogen peroxide, yields the diols 80 of the present invention. 
Scheme XIX shows the preparation of ureas 83 and amides 85 antiinflammatory agents of the present invention. Esters 81 (where Ri is alkyl, as provided for in WO94/27980) can be converted to the alcohols 82 by treatment with a reducing agent, such as DIBAL-H. Alcohols 82 can be directly converted to the protected urea by treating with triphenylphosphine, diethyl azodicarboxylate (DEAD), and N,O-bis(phenoxycarbonyl)hydroxylamine. Aminolysis with ammonium hydroxide yields the urea 83. Alternatively, the esters 81 can be hydrolyzed to the acids 84 with base such as LiOH. Amides 85 are formed from the acid 84 by treatment with oxalyl chloride to form the corresponding acid chlorides, followed by substitution with the hydroxylamines. 
Scheme XX shows the preparation of the antiinflammatory amides 88 of the present invention. Base treatment of ester 86, such as with sodium hydride, followed by addition of an aralkyl halide or heteroaralkyl halide forms the ester 87. Formation of the amide 88 from the esters 87 occurs in a three step procedure. Treatment with base, such as lithium hydroxide, and thionyl chloride yields the acid chloride. Addition of a hydroxylamine yields the amide 88. 
Scheme XXI shows an alternative preparation of the alkynyl alcohol 90 and alkynyl halides 91 previously described in Scheme XVII. Cyclic halides 89 can be converted to the substituted alkynyl alcohols 90 by reacting an alkynyl alcohol with the halides 89 in the presence of base and bis(triphenylphosphine)palladium (II) chloride. The alkynyl alcohol 90 can be converted to the alkynyl halide 91 by treatment with triphenoxyphosphonium methyliodide. 
Additional antiinflammatory agents containing various substituted alkyl spacer radicals including hydroxyalkylureas 96 and aminoalkylureas 98, can be prepared from ketones 92, by the procedures shown in Scheme XXII. The ketones 92 are halogenated to form haloketones 93, such as by treatment with NBS in the presence of AIBN. Treatment of the halides 93 with bis(phenoxycarbonyl)hydroxylamine in the presence of base, such as sodium hydride, generates the protected (ketoalkyl)hydroxylamines 94. The protected (ketoalkyl)hydroxylamines 94 can be converted to the protected (hydroxyalkyl)hydroxylamines 95 by reducing the carbonyl, such as with sodium borohydride. Deprotection, such as with ammonium hydroxide, yields the hydroxyalkylureas 96. Amination of the protected (ketoalkyl)hydroxylamines 94 by reaction with ammonium acetate and sodium cyanoborohydride in the presence of acetic acid generates the protected (aminoalkyl)hydroxylamines 97. Deprotection, such as with ammonium hydroxide, yields the aminoalkylureas 98. 
Scheme XXIII shows a method for preparing oxazoles 103. A solution of aldehyde 99 and zinc iodide in an organic solvent such as dichloromethane is treated with trimethylsilylcyanide to give the trimethylsilyl cyanohydrin. The trimethylsilyl cyanohydrin is added to a solution of R1-magnesium bromide in diethyl ether while maintaining the temperature between 25-35xc2x0 C. to give the benzoin 100. The benzoin 100, pyridine, and acid chloride are reacted at room temperature to yield the benzoin ester 101. Addition of ammonium acetate to the benzoin ester 101 yields the oxazole 103. Alternatively, the hydroxy-oxazoline 102 is isolated. Dehydration of the hydroxy-oxazoline 102 yields the oxazoles 103. By reversing the positions of R1 and the phenyl group in benzoin 100, oxazoles can be prepared where R1 is at position 4. 
Scheme XXIV shows a method of preparing oxazolylbenzenesulfonamides 106 of the present invention. The oxazole 104 is stirred with chlorosulfonic acid at about 5xc2x0 C. to give the sulfonyl chlorides 105. The sulfonyl chloride 105 is reacted at about 5xc2x0 C. with ammonium hydroxide to give the sulfonamides 106 of the current invention.
The following examples contain detailed descriptions of the methods of preparation of compounds of Formulas I-III. These detailed descriptions fall within the scope, and serve to exemplify, the above described General Synthetic Procedures which form part of the invention. These detailed descriptions are presented for illustrative purposes only and are not intended as a restriction on the scope of the invention. All parts are by weight and temperatures are in Degrees centigrade unless otherwise indicated. All compounds showed NMR spectra consistent with their assigned structures.